halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Hammer Fall/Episodes
Hammer Fall slider.png|Home|link=RP:Hammer Fall|linktext=Return to the home page Hammer Fall Character Creation.png|Character and Faction builder|link=RP:Hammer Fall/Creation|linktext=Before a warrior departs for battle, he looks inward upon himself to discover the truth. Hammer Fall Factions.png|Factions|link=RP:Hammer Fall/Factions|linktext=A single warrior can seize a tract of land, but it takes an entire Clan to seize a planet. Hammer Fall Frontier.png|The Frontier|link=RP:Hammer Fall/Frontier|linktext=A vast unexplored tract of space, ripe for plunder! Episode I: The Frontier The opening episode of Hammer Fall, warriors vying for the frontier are given the opportunity to introduce themselves, begin drawing alliances, and find enemies. However, a dark shadow has fallen over the Frontier, and a clandestine presence has begun to make itself known. Episode II: Escalation The Remus Tribe strike a large human colony in Chimera Beta in a regular slave raid, and in the process capture a ship. The ship carries a substantial payload of weapons and technology and a cadre of UNSC Naval Intelligence officers. The ONI group are part of a very quiet unit participating in an intel-exchange relationship with an important member of the Jiralhanae Alliance. The intelligence operatives are a key element of a tech and supply chain feeding into several JA tribes, trading weapons, explosives, technology and supplies, in exchange for intelligence, favours and allegiance. Without ONI's operatives, the supply chain grinds to a halt and the information held by these agents falls into the hands of the Brutes, creating internal conflict and unease in the Jiralhanane territories, and escalate external antagonism between the UNSC and JA. Episode III: Arena of the Gods The gladiator arena has long been a popular scene on the Frontier. Two warriors, usually slaves, are pitted against each other in a battleground to a baying crowd. Injuries are common and deaths a regular occurrence, but the popularity continually rises. Recently, the Kig-Yar merchant prince Kul'K Triq has organised one of the largest, most extravagant tournaments to date, did in the centre of the neutral territories, promising a prize worthy of a emperor. Many have rushed to enter themselves, or their gladiator slaves, and claim the prize, but underlying tensions, and a forceful presence hiding behind the scenes, mean the Tournament is constantly balanced on a knife edge, and the nature of Triq's mysterious prize may very well change the future of the Frontier. Episode IV: Pandora's Box Many old spacers share a great many stories. Tall tales of fantastical places, mysterious anomalies, terrifying ghost ships and ravenous creatures are common place, but one of the greatest in the Frontier is the UNSC Hekatonkheires. One of the UNSC's many desperate attempts to forestall the Covenant's relentless genocide, it was an immense Prowler, equipped with the latest stealth technology, electronic warfare systems and most advanced faster than light drive invented. It carried a vast payload of nuclear weapons, including several NOVA bombs. It left Earth two weeks prior to Regret's invasion with a single mission. Find the Covenant home worlds and destroy them. Seven days into it's mission, it vanished without a trace. Now, this old spacer's tale may be a little more than a tale, as evidence begins to turn up, prompting many to investigate. Now one of the largest stockpiles of nuclear weapons is out there, somewhere in the Frontier, unsecured and ready to be looted. Episode V: Technocracy The hunt for artefacts of the Forerunners has long been an aim of both the UNSC and the Covenant, but the internal strife of many factions has slowed down that search. Now, many pirate, slaver and criminal gangs have come into the possession of Forerunner artefacts, including weapons, armour and devices, which has attracted the attention of many groups. Somewhere, somehow, an individual has come into the possession of an enormous cache of Forerunner artefacts, and attracted a significant following of allied criminals and fanatical followers. Sequestered away on a hidden Shield World, protected by line installations and maddened Forerunner constructs, he seems almost unassailable. Almost. Close to unravelling the final secret of his Shield World, this discoverey may very well shape the future of the galaxy, and perhaps even unite the once shattered Covenant. Episode VI: Coming Soon! Episode VII: Coming Soon! Category:RP